6, 7, 8 y 9
by Kurumi989
Summary: One shot triste. Dedicado para Jean, Marco, Connie y Sasha.


_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen._

* * *

**6, 7, 8 y 9**

Jean esta congelado, no puede mover su cuerpo es un miedo tan grande que no sabe para donde ir. "Muévete" se dice a si mismo pero no puede conseguir mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo.

Los 2 titanes se acercan a el, su equipo de maniobra tridimensional esta completamente destrozado.

.

"Demonios…Demonios" Tiene sus dos espadas pero no puede hacer mucho con ellas.

-Jean!- se escucha un grito desde lejos, alguien se acerca.

Jean voltea y es Connie que se dirige hacia uno de los titanes que esta a punto de agarrar a Jean.

-¿Estas bien Jean?- Pregunta Sasha que acaba de llegar y se pone inmediatamente enfrente de el para protegerlo, al parecer llego junto con Connie

Connie logra matar a uno.

-Wow por fin mate a un titán- dice con nerviosismo.

En ese momento el otro Titán va por Connie. "No puede ser".

-Sasha! Llévate a Jean- le grita Connie con temor, esta mas preocupado por Jean y Sasha que por el mismo,por primera vez no piensa en salvar su propio trasero /Algo que diría el/ Y sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-Pe Pero tu- Sasha esta sorprendida y nerviosa al escuchar lo que acaba de decir Connie

-Rápido!...

* * *

Flash back.

_-Vaya, el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy pesado – dice cansado Marco_

_-Ya ni me digas- se queja Jean- esto es molesto._

_-Pero vale la pena ¿No lo crees?, si nos esforzamos como lo hemos estado haciendo…- dice feliz-…podremos llegar a quedar entre los 10 mejores y así entrar a la policía militar._

_Se le nota un brillo de emocion en los ojos._

_-Claro, ese es mi objetivo- dice Jean seguro de si mismo, con cierta emoción._

_-Hola!- es Connie que corre hacia donde están ellos._

_- Connie, Hola! ¿Qué tal?- Saluda Marco alegremente._

_-Bien ¿Y ustedes?-  
_

_-Cansados- contesta Jean._

_-Ni que lo digas! Yo también estoy muy cansado y e entrenado como loco- dice orgulloso de si mismo._

_-¿Estas bromeando verdad?- Pregunta Jean sabiendo que lo que dice Connie no tiene ni una pizca de verdad._

_-¿Eh? Claro que no- contesta Connie confundido por la pregunta de Jean._

_-No seas idiota, tu no entrenas! Tu juegas a los Ninjas o lo que sea con la otra idiota de la chica patata._

_-Ehh! Pero si es un entrenamiento especial!- se defiende Connie._

_-Bahh. Ustedes dos ni de broma estarán entre los diez primeros de nuestro grupo- Jean esta muy seguro de lo que dice._

_-Se que Sasha tiene muy pocas posibilidades, pero yo por supuesto que quedare.- dice Connie molesto por el comentario de Jean  
_

_-Hola chicos- Es Sasha que llega animada._

_-Hola- Saludan Marco y Connie._

_-Magnifico- dice Jean con ironía- ya invocamos a la chica patata._

_-¿Qué chica patata? Ya no soy ese tipo de chica- se queda callada por un momento- Tengo mucha hambre- dice desanimada._

_-¿Qué?- dice Jean sorprendido- Nada mas viniste a decirnos eso._

_-Si- contesta normalmente._

_-No tienes ni un poco de pena ¿Verdad? – dice Jean enojado_

_-No – responde normalmente._

_-Yo también tengo hambre – dice Marco- Deberíamos ir a comer algo._

_-Pero si todavía no nos toca la hora de la comida.-dice Jean._

_-Yo también muero de hambre- dice Connie poniendo sus manos en la panza- Deberíamos adelantar la hora de la comida._

_-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunta Jean frunciendo el ceño._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Connie- interrumpe Sasha- deberíamos de adelantarlo._

_-Están idiotas ¿Y como planean hacer eso?. Ni crean que me les uniré._

_-Ahhh- Connie y Sasha se desaniman._

_-Deberíamos de acompañarlos- sugiere Marco- será divertido._

_-Ehh! ¿Te acabas de volver loco Marco?._

_-Wiiii – festejan Sasha y Connie._

_-Ustedes dos vayan por un mantel y unos platos, también vasos- les ordena Sasha._

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vamos hacer un picnic?- dice Connie dudando- eso me parece muy…_

_-Divertido! ¿Verdad?- lo interrumpe Sasha._

_-amm no era exactamente lo que hiba decir pero…mientras adelantemos la comida supongo que estará bien- dice animado._

_-¿Un Picnic? – se queja Jean- Son unos idiotas yo creo que eso es una estupi…_

_-Estupendo!- lo interrumpe Marco que en este momento lo esta viendo y afirma con la cabeza y Jean se queda callado._

_-Esta bien- dice resignado_

_-Nos vemos en el bosque, no creo que nadie nos encuentre por ahí._

_-¿Y como van a conseguir la comida?- pregunta Jean_

_-Jejejejejeje- Sasha voltea a verlos con una mirada tenebrosa y sonriendo.- Vamos Connie.- Jala a su compañero del brazo para llevárselo._

_-Tu te llevas la comida mientras yo vigilo- le ordena Connie_

_-¿Qué? Eso no es justo! Tu te vas a meter al almacén con migo y…_

_Se alejan._

_-¿Cómo podemos unirnos a esto?- Pregunta Jean decepcionado._

_-Vamos!- Lo anima Marco- será divertido._

_-Me sorprende que digas eso, no es de ti romper las reglar…ni de mi._

_-Lose- se queda callado por unos segundos- Pero antes de unirme a la policía militar y seguir por completo las reglas para servirle al jefe, si es que llego a quedar, claro... Quisiera por una vez poder hacer algo que no podré hacer allá._

_-Me sorprende como esos dos no se toman nada enserio._

_-Ellos solo evitan pensar en la desgracia en la que vivimos la humanidad…_

Fin del Flashback

* * *

-Sasha! ¿Qué esperas? Llévate a Jean!- Grita Connie molesto.

-N...No quiero dejarte!- Grita Sasha y se le quiebra la voz mientras las lagrimas caen por su rostro.

-No digas tonterías!- Se prepara para atacar al otro titán que ya esta cerca de el- Tenemos que salvar a Jean! ¡¿Lo has olvidado?!

Sasha no puede moverse, el miedo la tiene congelada, ve por un momento a Jean y luego dirige la mirada hacia donde se encuentra Connie.

-M-me odio por lo que voy hacer- Con trabajo puede hablar.

Rápidamente toma a Jean, lo sostiene y empiezan a correr. Jean no puede hablar, en ese momento no sabe que decir hasta que reacciona.

-Sasha, quédate aquí- Se encuentran en lo alto de un árbol en una de sus gruesas ramas- necesito que me prestes tu equipo de maniobra tridimensional…- dice con dificultadr- voy a ayudar a Connie.

-No

-¿Qué dices? No hay tiempo para esto tonta!- le grita.

No logra verle el rostro ya que ella ve hacia la dirección en donde se encuentra Connie.

-Yo iré…

Hay un gran silencio; Sasha voltea a ver a Jean y le dedica una sonrisa dulce y calida.

-Fue divertido-es lo unico que puede decir, palabras sinceras.

-E Espera!- grita aunque ya es demasiado tarde ya que ella se ha ido.

El solo piensa que no tuvo que dejarla ir, por un momento piensa que lo mejor era que los dos hubieran huido y dejar a Connie para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano y ahora mismo se odia a si mismo por pensar de esa forma. Pero…¿Qué podía hacer? El esta gravemente herido, lo único que hubiera hecho es estorbarle a Connie. Morir todos los tres juntos o que dos salgan con vida; esa es la cuestion ¿Cual seria la mejor desicion? Pero en este momento piensa en lo que Connie sentiria al ir a ayudarlo.

Connie se esta arriesgando por salvarlos a los dos y ahora el se siente miserable ya que no a podido detener a Sasha y el esfuerzo de Connie no habrá servido de mucho.

Jean puede ver desde el árbol lo que esta pasando, siente rabia hacia los titanes y hacia si mismo.

Connie a podido distraer al titanes suficiente tiempo para que Jean y Sasha se alejaran. Pero ahora esta muy cansado, no a podido matar a un titán nuevamente. A continuación el titán lo a agarrado de la pierna mientras otro titán se acerca

-Demonios!- se queja Connie.

En ese momento siente como cae al piso ¿Qué a pasado?. Cuando observa hacia arriba y es Sasha que le a cortado parte del brazo al Titán.

-¡¿A que has regresado?!- grita furioso- Largate!

-No quiero!- grita enojada

-Tienes que irte, huye con Jean- se le dificulta hablar por el cansancio, el miedo por que estuvo a punto de ser devorado y por la fractura que recibió en la pierna.

-Hay que pelear juntos…se que podemos- Murmura Sasha y se le salen las lagrimas.

Connie no sabe que decir, no sabe que pensar, no sabe que hacer, el miedo lo tiene congelado por todas partes del cuerpo. No es momento para pensar en como alejarla, es cuestión de segundos para pensar en que hacer.

-Tonta- se lamenta- Vamos.

Sasha no se esperaba la respuesta pero igual cual fuera la respuesta de Connie no le hiba hacer caso. Se alegra a pesar en las circunstacías en las que se encuentran y los dos ríen muy nerviosos por el miedo.

Nunca imaginaron encontrarse en esta situación, dar su vida por alguien. La intención de Connie era que Sasha y Jean se salvaran. La de Sasha salvar a Jean y que los tres regresaran a salvo juntos. Ella solo sabe que juntos planearon salvar a Jean por ende los dos juntos pelearan hasta el final y Connie sabe que eso es lo que piensa Sasha, por lo que sabia que no hiba poder convencerla de que se fuera.

Pero aun asi el hara todo lo posible por salvarla y Sasha hara todo lo posible por no dejarlo ni un momento solo.

* * *

FlashBack.

_-Me siento como un delincuente- se queja Jean._

_Los cuatro se encuentran en alguna parte del bosque ya han preparado todo y comen._

_-Y para el colmo estoy comiendo con rateros - dice mientras toma un gran pedazo de carne._

_-Pero bien que disfrutas de la comida con rateros- dice Connie y todos se ríen de Jean y este se ruboriza._

_-Han conseguido muy buena comida- dice animado Marco._

_-¿Verdad que si?- Dice Sasha con la comida en la boca.- Jejejejejeje- esta excitada._

_Han comido mucho y solo queda un pesado de carne, Sasha no lo piensa dos veces para comérselo pero cuanto va a tomarlo la mano de Connie ya esta en esa carne. Los dos se ven con el seño fruncido._

_-Dámelo!- exige Sasha._

_-¿Por qué te lo voy a dar si yo lo tome primero?.- Jala rápidamente la carne pero Sasha la agarra y empiezan a pelearse por ella_

_-Tengo una idea- sugiere Marco.- ¿Por qué no competimos por la carne?_

_Los dos lo ven sorprendidos, incluso Jean._

_-Lo que pasa es que me quede con un poco de hambre- dice algo apenado_

_-Eres un genio!- dicen alegremente._

_-Jaja_

_"Tontos" piensa Jean._

_-Por que no nos echamos unas carreritas?- sugiere Sasha._

_-Me parece bien- dice Connie- Vamos Jean! Levántate._

_-¿Para que?- pregunta_

_-¿No es obvio?- alza una ceja- Para ver quien se gana la carne._

_-No quiero- dice sin dudarlo- no voy a jugar con niños._

_-¿Con niños? ¿Cuáles niños?- pregunta Sasha buscando._

_-Vamos no seas gallina- le dice Connie._

_-No!._

_-Miedoso- Connie empieza a hacer movimientos de gallina mientras hace su típico sonido de estas y esto enfurece a Jean- Tiene miedo de que le vaya a ganar! Jajaja_

_-No digas tonterías!- Jean se levanta y se pone en posición para correr- Vamos._

_Todos se animan…_

_Jean les a ganado y seriamente se vuelve a sentar y toma el pedazo de carne para el. Sasha lo ve con ojos de perro como cuando observan como comen sus dueños, Connie se queja de que perdió y ve la carne con la boca abierta y Marco esta cansado por la gran distancia en la que corrieron._

_Jean intenta comerse la carne ignorándolos pero no puede al sentir que los tres no dejan de verlo._

_-Como molestan- suspira resignado._

_Jean parte el pedazo de carne en cuatro partes iguales y le un pedacito a cada quien, pedacito con el cual no les llenara nada el estomago._

_Sasha y Connie lo abrazan fuertemente por haber compartido y unen a Marco._

_-suéltenme!._

_Ya es de noche y todos se encuentran en sus dormitorios._

_-Eso es algo que admiro de ellos- murmura Marco acostado apunto de dormirse_

_-¿Qué? ¿Hay algo que admirarle a esos tontos?- Pregunta Jean aun despierto pero esta acostado_

_-Su alegría y sus ganas de divertirse a pesar en el infierno en el que vivimos. Es bueno tener a personas asi, que actúen como jóvenes cosa que ya nadie hace, la mayor parte de nosotros solo piensa en sobrevivir, en el mundo en el que estamos y en matar titanes; Sin embargo ellos evitan pensar todo el tiempo en eso- se queda callado por un momento- que nos hagan reír un rato en este mundo triste…._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-Lo… Lo hemos logrado!- Sasha grita nerviosamente de felicidad sin creer que han logrado matar a esos dos titanes.

-S Si, estoy muy feliz – dice temblando aun pero sintiéndose orgulloso.

Sasha y Connie se abrazan, felicitándose uno al otro y bromeando, brincan juntos mientras se abrazan.

Jean esta sorprendido "Lo han logrado" se siente feliz por ellos y agradecido. Han pasado unos cuantos minutos y aun siguen festejando. "Esos idiotas ¿Qué están haciendo? Ya deberían de alejarse".

Sin dudarlo, les grita para que se vayan los tres juntos. Sasha y Connie miran inmediatamente hacia donde se encuentra Jean y están felices, a continuación cuando van a ir corriendo hacia donde se encuentra Jean, escuchan unos pasos muy fuertes.

-N-no puede ser!- murmura Jean que inmediatamente desvía la mirada de sus compañeros para ver que dos titanes están detrás de ellos, no están tan cerca pero definitivamente aunque corran no les dará tiempo de escapar, ellos los alcanzaran.

-No No No No!- Grita Jean- Corran!

Quizás esas palabras no fueran las indicadas, ya que los tres sabían que correr no los salvaría ¿Pero que otra cosa pueden hacer? Están exhaustos y con heridas. Cuando piensan huir rápido con el poco gas que les queda el cual era para irse junto con Jean, un titán en cuestión de segundos ya esta ahí y toma a Sasha de la pierna derecha y esta a punto de comerla.

-Sasha!- Grita Connie y sin pensarlo usa su equipo de maniobra tridimensional para salvar a Sasha, le logra cortar la mano y Sasha cae al suelo. El otro titán que también ya esta ahí agarra a Connie y con la mano esta apretando fuertemente el cuerpo de Connie le esta destrozando el cuerpo lo que causa que grite por el dolor.

Jean sabe que no tiene equipo de maniobra pero se deja caer a propósito del árbol para ir corriendo a salvarlos y luchar con las dos espadas que tiene. Corre lo mas rápido que puede y tropieza a cada rato por lo lastimado que esta ,pero se levanta una y otra vez.

-Malditos monstruos, Déjenlos!

Sasha esta lastimada, se a levantado pero no puede moverse ya que esta observando como se comen a Connie.

-CONNIE! CONNIE!- grita y grita con un dolor tan grande y mucha desesperación con miedo mucho miedo, la voz se le quiebra.

El miedo no la deja pensar, ahora mismo ella podría aprovechar que los dos titanes se están intentando comer a Connie y así poder escapar porque…aun puede, pero no lo hace, ella va a atacar y se deja llevar por el dolor y odio que siente.

-CONNIE!- grita llorando y enojada, mientras va a atacar.

-SASHA! No lo hagas! Escapa!- grita Jean pero es imposible, ella esta en shock y solo se deja llevar por sus impulsos.-

El otro titán que acaba de escuchar gritar a Sasha, deja a Connie y va hacia Sasha que lo va a atacar, El titán la va a tomar pero ella lo esquiva pero lo que no se espera es que el titán le da un manotazo por lo que ella sale volando y se golpea contra un árbol, El titán la toma para comérsela.

-NOOO! – Jean grita furioso ya esta casi cerca pero cuando llega ya es muy tarde, a Connie le han arrancado la mitad del cuerpo y a Sasha la pierna y el brazo derecho.

Parece como si todo sucediera muy lentamente en este momento, ver como se están comiendo a sus amigos, saber que no llego a tiempo, ver que Sasha y Connie en este momento lo están observando en sus últimos momentos mientras están siendo devorados.

-MALDICION! NO!- se inclina y comienza a dar golpes al piso las lagrimas salen.

Se esta culpando ¿Por qué no les grito que se fueran en ese mismo momento que habían matado a los otros titanes, en lugar de andar perdiendo el tiempo festejando? "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué?" Se dice una y otra vez.

_"-Hay veces en la que ellos contagian su alegría-"_

Recuerda las palabras de Marco. Y en ese momento se da cuenta, que en ese momento de miedo, mientras ellos estaban felices por haber matado a esos titanes por primera vez, recuerda que el se sentía feliz mientras veía como festejaban, inconscientemente el se estaba divirtiendo al ver en la forma tan ridícula en la que festejaban y efectivamente…lo contagiaron de su alegría. En ese momento olvido el miedo y el peligro en el que aun se encontraban.

Si tan solo no me hubiera dejado… si tan solo hubiera estado atento como siempre lo estoy…

Los dos titanes ya se han comido a Sasha y a Connie ahora mismo han visto a Jean. El no intenta hacer nada, solo los observa con lagrimas en los ojos y enojado consigo mismo creyendo que se lo merece. Pero otra vez escucha la voz de Marco.

_"Tu serias un gran líder, tienes la capacidad de influir en los demás, de saber lo que sienten"_

* * *

Flashback.

_-Ese par de tontos- se queja Jean mientras camina con Marco._

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Marco con curiosidad_

_-En el entrenamiento de hoy, justo cuando había encontrado un titán para matar- suspira- Connie apareció de repente para cortarle el cuello a mi Titán pero cuando ya estaba a punto de lograrlo, Sasha llego y fue quien lo corto.- dice muy molesto._

_-Jajaja_

_-¿De que te ríes? No es gracioso! Era mi oportunidad para demostrar mis capacidades en el entrenamiento y estos dos tramposos llegan como si nada, pero me las van a pagar- se promete a si mismo enojado._

_-Tómalo con calma Jean- le dice Marco entre risas_

_-¿Por qué e de tomarlo con calma?- pregunta_

_-¿No te imaginas porque te siguieron cuando encontraste a tu titán?. Es fácil, ellos al igual que yo, saben de lo que eres capaz. Pudiendo seguir a Mikasa, Annie o Berthold que son mas fuertes que tu, te siguieron a ti._

_Jean no dice nada y solo se queda callado ante este comentario._

_Fin del FlashBack_

* * *

_"Serias un gran líder, no solo lose yo, también lo saben otros de nuestros compañeros"_

En ese momento el piensa en Sasha y Connie. Las palabras de su amigo Marco.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se regaña a si mismo. "muévete" le exige a su cuerpo. A logrado levantarse y sostiene fuertemente sus espadas una en cada mano, a pesar de no tener equipo de maniobra no sabe como lo hará…pero luchara y no se rendirá.

-Vengan hijos de puta- murmura al ver que se acercan a el- Que vengan rápido!- grita.

Ellos confiaron en el y dieron su vida por salvarlo por que para ellos Jean era su amigo, así que Jean esta decidido a luchar y mantenerse vivo, "sus muertes no serán en vano, yo…definitivamente peleare por lo que ustedes han creído."

A continuación corre hacia lo titanes y empieza a usar las espadas, lo único que puede hacer ahora es hacer grandes cortadas, en sus piernas o cuando ellos intentan agarrarlo se los hace en los brazos, no sabe como le hace estando solo en el piso, pero los a estado esquivando.

Sabe que no durara mucho tiempo así, entonces un titán lo patea y este no puede moverse para nada, tiene fracturas y los titanes se acercan hacia donde fue lanzado.

Sabe que ya no puede hacer nada, pero no morirá con miedo, por el, por Marco, por Sasha y por Connie. Se levanta con dificultad y solo se queda ahí, parado seguro, viendo directamente a los ojos a los dos titanes que ya están cerca . La mirada de Jean es segura, y no les quitara la mirada de encima ni aunque se lo coman. Por primera vez no siente tanto miedo al estar tan cerca de la muerte.

-Jean!

En este instante Jean voltea al escuchar que alguien dice su nombre y es Mikasa que a llegado.

El no dice nada pero esta sorprendido por verla aquí.

Mikasa toma a Jean para irse pero Jean la detiene.

-Por favor…necesito matarlos- dice viéndola a los ojos.

Mikasa entiende bien lo que quiere y rápidamente le da su equipo de maniobras tridimensional y sus espadas.

-Aquí te espero- le dice Mikasa.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y el cuerpo lastimado sabe que tiene que hacer esto rápido y sin equivocarse.

"No puedo fallar"

Rápidamente va a matar los dos titanes, falla a la primera pero al segundo intento a matado a un titán. El se siente tan bien, tan aliviado y excitado por la adrenalina de haberlo matado y ahora al primer intento mato al otro titán.

Jean cae al suelo sin fuerzas pero sintiendo que les a pateado el culo a esos dos titanes y haber vengado a sus amigos.

-Jean, ¿Has pensado en convertirte en un lider? - le pregunta Mikasa segura y Jean se sorprende por aquellas palabras.¿ Mikasa preguntandole algo así? Nunca se lo habría imaginado y piensa que quizás no es tan invisible para Mikasa.

Marco tenia razón, no solo el vio de lo que Jean era capaz, tambien lo vieron Connie, Sasha y ahora Mikasa, el único que no se había dado cuenta de eso era el mismo.

* * *

Jean se encuentra en el bosque, viendo perdidamente hacia el cielo limpio y totalmente azul, a pasado un mes desde lo sucedido y ahora mas que nunca se siente solo. Marco fue su mejor amigo pero ahora sabe o mejor dicho siempre supo que también tiebo a otros dos amigos… aquellos que siempre lo andaban siguiendo o molestando, aquellos que dieron su vida por el y aquella vez fue la primera vez que Jean se divertía en un momento tan tétrico.

No hay tumbas de ellos ya que los cuerpos fueron completamente devorados y el de Marco fue quemado y hecho cenizas, no tiene algún objeto que le recuerde a ellos, el solo tiene los recuerdos de los momentos que paso con ellos tres, los cuales nunca olvidara.

-Gracias…. -Y se retira, dejando un pedazo de carne encima de un mantel en el mismo lugar en donde fue aquel picnic con ellos.

Ahora, sabe cual es su meta y que tiene que hacer y sin importar que… lo lograra.

_"Serás un gran líder"_

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gracias por leer. Amo a estos cuatro y no dude en escribir una historia de ellos :'(.

Espero y les haya gustado, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo xD Nuevamente Gracias.


End file.
